


Don't overthink it, Baby

by starlightthroughbrokenglass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Charlie Lives, Dean changing his mind might give you whiplash, First Kiss, M/M, Unintentional love confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightthroughbrokenglass/pseuds/starlightthroughbrokenglass
Summary: Dean might be in love with Castiel. And he might just be able to admit that to himself. But when he makes a rash decision, he finds an annoyed angel in the Bunker who refuses to leave until Dean tells him what's wrong.





	Don't overthink it, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I'm actually posting so I'm super nervous about it.
> 
> I don't know where this would be in the timeline of the show, but Cas is an angel after having been human for a while and Charlie is alive and hunting with the boys. At least, that's implied.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“Hello, Dean.” Cas had appeared behind him without Dean noticing. It wasn’t the first time it had happened and normally it didn’t make him jump anymore. He was used to it. But today was different. Dean was on edge.

“Cas…”

“So, here I am. What do you want?” Cas sounded annoyed. Maybe Dean should have answered the phone or called him back, but he just couldn’t get himself to do it. He was too weirded out by what he was feeling. He had never expected to feel this way. And definitely not towards Cas. He didn’t even know, when it had all started. It had creeped up on him and now here he was with a pile of emotions so deep that he had never intended to feel for anyone. Let alone this angel that had saved him from hell, gone with him through purgatory and stayed by his side through every bad and worse situation he had faced during these last couple of years.

“Cas, I…” But how was he supposed to tell him any of this? He knew what this feeling was. Love. Undeniably love. He had never felt it before. At least not this deep. Sure, he had had feelings for a beautiful girl before, but nothing like this. Not the way he was feeling now. He couldn’t stop thinking about him. And it wasn’t even the way Cas looked. Normally, for Dean, it was all about physical attraction.

Not that Cas wasn’t attractive. Because, damn, he was hot. That dark, messy hair and those piercing blue eyes were recurring stars in Dean’s dreams – both day and night. But with Cas? Man, he would’ve been content just to be near him. To sit next to him on the couch and do nothing. Just sit there in silence and be close to him. God, what was wrong with him? He had the feeling he was slowly turning into Sam. Or a mushy gay version of him at least.

Cas was looking at him expectantly. Did he really want to tell him all this? He didn’t even know if he felt the same way. Or if angels could even feel this way.

“It’s good to see you, buddy,” Dean finally said.

“It’s always good to see you too, Dean. You know that.” There it was again. The way Cas always responded to him. How he instantly said what he felt to be true without filtering his emotions. He didn’t try to hide anything as humans would do. He just said what came to mind and didn’t think about how it may be received. Cas liked him. That was for sure. But did he feel anything deeper than that? Anything resembling the human emotion of love? Dean wasn’t sure. 

“What was so important that I needed to come down here as soon as possible?”

“There’s something I need to talk to you about.” He couldn’t really do this now, could he? Dean felt more panicked by the minute. This wasn’t a good idea. Not at all.

“And that couldn’t have waited another few days? We have a new lead on the case and I should be in the morgue right now, examining the body.” Of course, Cas was right. He was an idiot. He shouldn’t have called him and told him to come down to the bunker right away. He was working a case with Sam in Washington. Dean was sitting this one out, finishing up the vampire case they had worked near home with Charlie last week. Or so he told himself. What he was actually doing was hiding from Cas and trying to figure out what the hell it was that he was feeling. He should have waited. But if he had, he might have lost the courage he had worked so hard to build up.

“I know, Cas. But if I don’t tell you now, I’m afraid I’ll never tell you.”

“Tell me what?”

Dean looked at Cas. Took in the open trench coat over the suit, the ruffled hair and the blue eyes that looked like the sky itself was trapped in them. It had taken Dean some time to notice it, but once he had he couldn’t look at Cas and not notice how blue his eyes were.

“Dean?” Cas seemed slightly worried now. Dean had been getting lost in Cas’ eyes. Again. He really needed to get a grip. This was embarrassing. Seriously, who was he? Edward Cullen? He was Dean fricking Winchester and he would not allow himself to act like a douche out of some chick flick.

Dean took a breath. He looked at Cas and then sighed. “Nothing, Cas, forget it. You should get back on the case.”

“Dean…”

“No, Cas, you were right. The case is more important.” Dean turned around and started walking toward the door. “I see you, when you get back.”

“Dean, wait…,” he heard Cas say behind him, but he didn’t look back.

***

“Damn it, Dean,” murmured Cas. He stared at the empty doorway where only a moment ago, Dean had been. Dean had acted weird. Cas had tried calling Dean for days now but he had never picked up. He had thought that he was just busy wrapping up the vampire case and they would talk when he came back from Washington. And then, this morning, Dean had called him, demanding him to come down to the bunker immediately. He had sounded stressed out and nervous and Cas had been worried. So he had left a message for Sam in their motel room and flown back to the bunker to talk to Dean. But when he arrived, he could find no reason for Dean’s distress and now he had just walked out on him. What was going on?

Cas shook his head and followed Dean. Whatever it was, he was going to find out what was wrong. He owed it to Dean to be there when he was needed. Dean was more than just a friend to him. Ever since he had been human and experienced human emotions, something had been changing in Cas. He had been aware of it even though it was a rather gradual change. But he realized that whenever he was around Dean, he was happier, smiled more easily. And he liked to see Dean smile too, wanted to make him happy and listen to his laugh until the end of his existence. Even the thought of the green-eyed hunter made Cas feel warm inside and slightly sick to the stomach, even though angels didn’t consume food and definitely didn’t get sick. But here he was, feeling all that which was technically impossible and only realizing shortly ago what it was that he was experiencing. He was falling in love with Dean Winchester.

***

Dean was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Cas was probably already back in Washington on his way to the morgue to examine those bodies they found. He sighed. He was an idiot. He should never have called him.

A knock on the open door made him jump. Jeez, what was wrong with him? He was totally off his game today.

Dean sat up looking at Cas standing in the open doorway. Apparently, he hadn’t left for Washington just yet. 

“What?”

“Dean, you called me to come down here right away. Something is wrong and I want you to tell me what it is. I’m here to help.”

Dean seriously doubted that Cas could do anything about his feelings. He may be able to cure any sorts of things with his angel mojo but even he would not be able to make Dean fall out of love again. That was something he knew for sure. He loved Cas and there was nothing in this world that would ever be able to change that.

Cas was still looking at him and he looked for all the world as if he was prepared to stand in that doorway till the end of days or until Dean told him what was wrong. But what good would it do him to tell Cas how he felt?

“Really, Cas, it’s nothing. You should get back to Sam and help him with those bodies you found.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Dean.”

“Oh, for the love of–“ Dean jumped up and shoved past Cas out the door. If Cas didn’t want to leave, then he would.

But Cas wasn’t having any of that. He grabbed his arm and turned him towards him. “Dean, what is the matter?”

He wrenched his arm back and tried to head toward the kitchen but Cas gripped him and pushed him against the wall outside his room.

“Let go, Cas,” he hissed through clenched teeth. What was his problem? He really should leave well enough alone.

“No, I won’t, Dean. Not until you tell me what’s wrong.”

“Damn it, Cas, just leave me alone! I shouldn’t have called you, ok? It was a mistake and I shouldn’t have done it, but I was an idiot and now I want you to go.”

Cas didn’t let go. He just stared at Dean silently, his face only inches away. Dean couldn’t help himself, he was mad. Mad at himself for being such an idiot and calling Cas and for having those feelings in the first place. And now he was mad at Cas for not leaving him alone and giving him some space.

Dean tried to push Cas off him, but the angel only shoved him back into the wall. Harder than he probably meant to because he felt his head hit the wall pretty hard. But Cas was getting mad himself now. He could see it in the way the angel pressed his lips together and his nostrils flared. Unfortunately, angry Cas didn’t think much more of personal space than normal Cas did. He even moved his face closer to Dean’s. He tried not to pay it too much attention and focus on Cas’ words but it became harder to breathe. He told himself that that was just because Cas was leaning a little too hard into his chest.

“You called me down here, Dean. I always come when you call. You know that.” Cas spoke low and enunciating every word. He was really pissed. Dean tried not to think about how turned on he was by this. “Do you have any idea how worried I was? I tried to reach you for days but you never picked up your phone. You never even called me back. I thought I had done something wrong. That you were mad at me. Sam told me not to worry about it. He was sure you were fine. And then you called me. I was so glad to finally hear from you but the moment I heard your voice I knew something was wrong. You asked me to come and I left Sam with three bodies and no idea what might have killed those people and came. Because you called. And now I should just leave?” He shoved Dean into the wall again, hard enough that it hurt. “So what was so important that you called me after three days of radio silence and demand that I come down here? Because it is definitely not nothing. I heard you on the phone, Dean. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you sounded scared.”

“I love you!” Dean almost shouted the words. He hadn’t planned on saying them, but he couldn’t take it anymore. Couldn’t hold them back any longer.

For once Cas seemed stumped. He didn’t seem to know what to say or do so he just looked at Dean but not loosening the grip on his shirt one bit. “I love you, Cas,” Dean said again, voice lower this time. “I do. I don’t know when it happened or how. I just know that it did. And I know that you probably don’t feel the same way. I mean, man, I know that you are an angel but –“

That was when Cas kissed him. It took Dean completely by surprise. He hadn’t expected to tell Cas any of this, at least not after he had told him to leave, and now he was kissing him. He had barely even time to react before Cas pulled back again.

“I know, Dean,” he said in a low voice. He stood so close that Dean could feel Cas’ voice reverberating through his chest. Dean just stared at him. He couldn’t think. He knew? How? For how long? And– had he just kissed him? He was still reeling from that kiss. And, God, he wanted more. His eyes fell on Cas’ lips again.

“You– you know?” he got out. 

“Yes, I’ve known for some time now.”

And then his lips were on Dean’s again and this time, Dean kissed him back. It was a slow kiss, full of emotion and longing. A kiss as it only happens when you have waited for a long time for it to happen. And man, he had waited his whole life for this kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you liked it.


End file.
